


Stranger with a Cane

by Mockingjayp4235



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dorks in Love, John Watson Makes Deductions, M/M, One Shot, Personality Swap, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingjayp4235/pseuds/Mockingjayp4235
Summary: 🍑 Sherlock meets John on his first day as a NSY officer
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

###  **Author’s Note**

Hello, my queens and darlings. This is a translation of a beautifully written work by theconsultinggaydetective and I have been allowed to translate it to English. I hope you enjoy and please check out the Spanish version.

_______________________________

  
Sherlock Holmes is a young police officer who has recently graduated from the Academy and assigned to New Scotland Yard.  
He had been under his smug older brother Mycroft’s shadow his whole life. Mycroft, in other words, was a cold blooded bureaucrat who might entirely be the Government or at least had a high position in it and for some reason had a strange obsession with umbrellas. Thus it was only then, when he joined the police force that he could finally stop being known just as “Mycroft’s little brother”, a hard burden to bear. He could finally be himself, even though, after all these years, he didn’t _actually_ know who he was.  
And, he felt that way for quite some time. In fact, up until he met John Watson at his first crime scene.  
.  
“Very good, rookie” said DI Lestrade who was standing a few meters away from the yellow police tape next to him. “ It’ll be _easy_. Just keep the civilians away, make sure the evidence isn’t compromised, and most importantly, be careful if you see a guy with a cane. “

“A cane?” questioned Sherlock, somewhat puzzled.

“Don’t worry, you’ll understand.”

And that was true… Holmes stayed outside of the tape, watching out for people who were curious enough to want to see more. He put on his best bad cop face even though he was a ball of nerves on the inside. Because like any other rookie, he had to do his best on his first day on the job.

“So… What was it, heroin or morphine?”

A voice brought him out of his reverie or daydreaming if you’d like. He found himself looking at a middle-aged man with sandy blonde hair who was somehow right next to him. The man was wearing a jersey, a cream colored raincoat, basic blue jeans along with polished shoes. Perhaps what drew his attention the most out of the entire outfit was the worn navy blue scarf that wrapped around the person’s neck making it look soft and fluffy. The moment his eyes rested on the white cane with a black handle, he knew immediately that this person was the guy his superior was talking about.

“What did you say?” he asked, trying to sound authoritative because he was somewhat bewildered. After all, he didn’t want to call attention to the fact that he was new or at least not to too many people.

“Oh come on! I hate having to repeat myself.” The man said looking at him like he was some kind of small child who couldn’t begin to comprehend even the simplest of orders. “You were in rehab, what I want to know is what put you there. _Heroin_ or _Morphine_? 

“It was… um… it was morphine”, Holmes answered, clearing his throat slightly, and trying to maintain his composure. “Although if you’ll excuse me, I don’t think it’s any of your business.”

“Oh, you don’t have to apologize” commented the little man, a slightly haughty smile forming on his face. “Newbies are just so fun, aren’t they? Especially when they are spoiled little boys trying to be the best in order to please their brother.”

“Who do you even think you are? You’re just a bad imitation of Doctor House!” Holmes spurted. Thus was the danger of the tendency he had of shouting out the first thing that came to his head. He was definitely angry with that man and even more so at the mention of his horrible brother. Why was it that even now, his brother would never leave him alone, always influencing and controlling him without even being here?

But before he could do something against the blondie in front of him, the man was already on the other side of the tape limping towards the crime scene. Sherlock followed him, murmuring curses towards the ground. By the time he was close, the blond man was already exchanging some words with Lestrade. Then he directed his attention completely to the victim’s lifeless body. He watched with some fascination at how the man moved around it, muttering and sniffing the body, just like a hound looking for its prey; but then, it seemed as though the man found what he was looking for, the cane in his hand rested on his shoulders, his posture became completely relaxed and he was smiling like his leg didn’t give him any difficulty. Like he wasn’t ,at the moment, standing in front of a poor soul’s corpse.

“His lover did it”, the man declared while the DI wrote down the finding. “It was pretty obvious. You could have solved it even without calling me.”

“It’s not obvious for me”, Sherlock murmured, drawing the attention of the blond man.

“Really, it was a waste of time”, the man directed the statement to him this time and then continued. “A crime of passion blah blah blah, the victim had been married to his adorable wife, but the mark on his ring betrays him. He was tired of doing the same thing over and over so he decided to look for something new… in a gay bar,” the blond man stated giving a little nasal laugh. “Although, as we can see he did not choose his partner very well, poor thing. The partner found out he was actually married and called him to a restaurant about two blocks from here. They had dinner, and then calmly walked to this beautiful and cozy alley. Our dear friend probably thought he was going to receive some oral treatment, he was a fetishist most likely, but instead, he was stabbed in the lungs and bled to death. If you check his cell phone, it’s over there in the trash can, the last unregistered number that he received a call from is the culprit. Like I said pretty obvious.”

“Brilliant!” announced Sherlock, his eyelashes fluttering for a brief moment as he admired the blonde stranger in front of him. He realized that for the first since he had met this man, that the stranger was the one confused rather than him.   
“Umm, yeah”, the man said, his cane returning to its original position with his blue eyes reluctant to look at Sherlock even though they already had done so a few moments ago. “People do stupid things for love.”  
“I didn’t mean…” Sherlock started to say but he was once again interrupted when Lestrade ordered everyone to go back to their jobs and the blonde man fled as fast as his limp allowed.

Sherlock ran after him. Even with a limp the stranger moved very quickly. Thus, when Holmes finally was able to catch up to the blonde man, he pulled the stranger by the hand, and made the man turn and look at him.  
.  
“Wait!” he exhaled in a whisper “You didn’t give me your name!” He kind of felt silly for running just to say that but the smile that the other man have made him forget all of that.

“John Watson, It’s a pleasure, officer.”

“Holmes!” he hurriedly shouted out, and then embarrassed by his outburst calmly said, “Ahem, Sherlock Holmes, the pleasure is mine.”

Both men stared at each other for a few seconds, not caring that that they were blocking other people on the street, or the fact that Sherlock should actually be working right now.

“Umm. When I said it was amazing” , Sherlock began to say “I meant you… I mean … the thing that you…”

“You seriously believe that? It’s not what others usually say.” John questioned, playing with his cane while he looked at Sherlock from under his blond eyelashes. 

Sherlock wondered if John knew what kind of things that look could do to people.

“Hmmm, and what do they say?” he asked, somewhat spellbound.

“Fuck off, Watson”

Holmes chuckled at the response and the quickness with which it was said. Deep inside of him though, he felt remorse because of the apparent contempt people had for the blonde. John cleared his throat after laughing then looked at Sherlock with a smile, a real one.

“It was wonderful chatting with you Officer, but I have to go”, John said as he called a taxi that had stopped right next to him.”I would love to see you again if you are amenable to that.”

Sherlock, the taller man, apparently lost his ability to speak and had to repeat his answer multiple times which caused John to giggle.

“Well, I will be waiting for you at 221B Baker Street. Meet me at 5:30 p.m. to discuss your new flat with me.” With that said, John got into the taxi and Holmes watched him go down the street even though he couldn’t believe what just happened.

Wait… Did he just say _new flat?…_

##    
The End


	2. Flatmates...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes finds himself at 221B Baker Street at his supposed new flat. To meet the mysterious blond named John Watson again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes finds himself at 221B Baker Street at his supposed new flat. To meet the mysterious blond named John Watson again.

_**We’re back at it again. Officer Holmes finds himself at the flat. Even though it was a bit sudden. He can’t help but be curious of John Watson who was eccentric yet exciting**_

Sherlock Holmes was nervous to say the least. He’d walked up to 221B Baker Street and was just realizing the absurdity of it all. He’d just met the man he might move in with the day before after all.But he raised his hand and knocked on the door right below the golden engraving. He was about to knock once more when he heard his name from behind him. 

He turned around to see John Watson exiting a taxi, still wearing that navy scarf with a jumper. John walked up to him and all Sherlock saw was the cerulean yet grey eyes. He was shaken out of his reverie when John shook his hand. 

“How did you ever get a flat in such a prime spot? It must be expensive?” Sherlock questioned.

John, of course calmly replied, “Mrs. Hudson, the landlady gave me a special deal. She owes me a favor. “

Sherlock was intrigued, after all, what kind of debt could be enough for a person to offer a flat worth probably three million pounds at a deal. 

John answered as if he could read his mind, “ A few years ago,in Florida, Mrs. Hudson’s husband was sentenced to death.”

“You prevented his execution?” Holmes asked.

“No, I ensured it.” John candidly replied.

Sherlock was startled. He couldn’t even imagine how ensuring someone’s death led to favor but John Watson was a strange and peculiar man. A quite exciting man. 

The door open and a woman, who he presumed to be Mrs. Hudson hugged John Watson with joy. 

“John” she said, almost motherly in nature.

“Ahh Mrs. Hudson” John countered as he offered a smile, a genuine one. 

Mrs. Hudson suddenly looked up and exclaimed” Come in! You must be Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, my queens and darlings, hope you enjoyed this next addition. None of this is Brit-Picked but excuse me for that. Comment and have a great day.


End file.
